Pokemon X Path of Legends Kanto Chapters
by Raigetsu
Summary: An alternate telling of the Pokemon games, following one main character, Sora and his hopes to become Champion and better his mother's health, this isn't the average Pokemon adventure... -Currently on the Kanto Chapters-


VOLUME 1: KANTO

Chapter Red

Chapter 1: "Shades of your journey await"

Today is a special day for the people of Pallet Town. Today, Two brand new trainers will leave the saftey of they're home as children and will venture in a world of discover and growth as adult. D Oak, the Town prodigy, Grandson of the famous Professor Oak, whom every just called the "Pokemon Prof". D wasn't his real name but his prefered nickname, theres a whole story as to what his full name actually is, and why he prefer the name "D" but, thats for a different time down our long road. The other hero, or in this case, heroine, of Pallet Town's newest heroes is a girl by the name of Leaf, not famous for anything like Professor Oak, but just an extremley popular girl since a younger age. These two will be given starter Pokemon by the famous Professor Oak to begin a quest, a journey to complete the Pokedex, an encyclopedia of the all of Kanto's Pokemon, and eventually the entire world's Pokemon. How they accomplish their goals depends on the trainer themselves, whatsa trainer you might be asking? a Trainer is one who captures, and raises Pokemon to evolve and learn new abilities. Some trainers battle, some research, some breed and some just befriend pokemon. Pokemon are the creatures of this planet, there are 15 types of Pokemon in the world, Grass, Fire, Water, Thunder, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, Ground, Rock, Poison, Flying, Normal, Ghost, Ice, Dragon. Each one weak to the other like Rock, Paper and Scissors.

Back in days of old, Pokemon Trainers would leave home at the age of 10, this has recentley been changed to 13 for, somewhat obvious reasons. Not everyone is cut out to be a Pokemon trainer. And not anyone can just be a trainer, a person must have a background check to make sure the soon to be trainers are acceptable and reliable, it simply starts with simply submitting an application before designated deadline.

"...And I forgot to send mine in..." said Sora, the errand boy in Professor Oak's lab. Sora was a child with dreams ever since he was able to walk. The son to a mother with somewhat poor health, he took a job as an errand boy at Professor Oak's lab, to help pay for his mother's medicine, a task Professor Oak declared he would simply for free, but Sora wasn't one who could take free hand outs, so he earned Professor Oak's support. Sora had been mumbling to himself as he swept, dirt covering his cleaning bandana and aprion, his white hair with black streaks where puleld back in the bandana, the common clothes of a a child his age. His blue eyes glaring at the same spot of dirt, his fustration being directed toward that one spot that just wouldn't come up.

"Pokemon Trainers make waaaaay more money then this... if I was a trainer I could send Mother money, and Professor Oak wouldn't need to go out of his way to pay for the medicine... and I wouldn't feel like a mankey..." Sora said stacking books on a shelf. His tasks usually including picking up parcels, or feeding the Pokemon in his lab, or cleaning.

"Damn that D.... always ruining everything for me...." he said spiting D.

Sora would have flash backs to when Sora was a kid, D always beat him in everything, video games, card games, even simple spelling Bees, Sora was no match. What turned out to be friendly rivals ended in bitter dislike toward D, ever since D make a laughing stock out of Sora when Sora claims to have seen the mirage Pokemon, Mew.

Mew the rarest of all Pokemon, a Pokemon that is said to be the most powerful Pokemon, other then legendas there is nothing else known about Mew.

"Sora... your mumbling to yourself..." Professor Oak said walking by Sora with his hands behind his back, reciting his speech for the trainer's arrivals in his head. Sora hung his head in shame, as he tended to mumble out loud.

"Professor Oak, you know as well as I do, I could be a great trainer! why can't you pull some strings and just make my papers go through?!?!?" Sora asked removing his bandanna and aprion.

"Sora I told you before, I cannot just "Pull strings", these things must be done accordingly, and legal... maybe if you hadn't been goffing around, you could have submittedthe paper work on time..." he would say glaring at the young boy. Sora would sigh, he DID have half a year to enter the application, its true, it was his own fault.

"But sir, you know how D is just going to rub it in my face" Sora said to the Professor.

"I know... his ego gets the best of him, but really think of D as inspiration instead of a rival"

Sora shook his head, the thought of D giving him worldy advice was too much to bear.

The time passed, and the sun had set, Sora's tasks where completed for the day, of course, he was going to get paid extra for arriving tomorrow for the setting off of the new Trainers. He sighed after picking up dinner for him and his mother, it was a yellow cake with chocolate frosting and some instant soup, the medicine for his mother was expensive and barley allowed them to survive on food.

The sounds of krickets filled the sky until a hand was placed on his shoulder, a tad bit jumpy, he turned to see none other then Daisy Oak, the older sister of D, only by two years. Her long brown hair, and gentle amber eyes smiled at him sweetly, like a house wife welcoming her husband home, Sora always had a crush on her, but, D was always an obsticle. "Sora..." she said in her sweet heavingly voice. She lifted a box to give to him, "Here, I made you and your mother some meats... chicken cutlets, mini steaks, and salads... " he said handing the box over. Daisy, the one girl he wished he could spend the rest of his life with and yell to the world of they're love. "Daisy... you didn't have to..." he said taking the box, Daisy was always so kind to him.

"Nonesense.... you know I'd do anything for you" she said as they walked otgether to Sora's home, although they lived close in terms of homes, she went out of her way to deliver the food, in secret, she had an interest in Sora as Sora had one for Daisy, but they both knew D would never approve, the difference was, Daisy cared was D thought.

"So... D leaves tomorrow, the same time as Leaf..." she said, making small conversation.

"Yeah... I would have left too if I had submitted the application on time...." He replied, seemingly bummed by the reminder.

"But... you did have a whole half year to submit yours...."

"Yeah.... I know..." he said sounding shameful now.

"Well.... on the bright side.... you'll still be home, with your mother.... and.... me" she said blushing, her hair falling to slightly hide her face.

Sora turned his head, almost in shock. "What was that Daisy?" he asked her, almost quickly she grabed his hand and looked up at him, despite her being older then him, he was still taller then her, but only by a few inches.

"D will be gone.... and, I'll have no one to talk to.... and maybe... in D's journey he'll mature... and when he returns... he could... you know.... accept us..." she said leaning upward to give Sora a kiss, his first kiss. There was a long pause during that kiss. After they parted lips, they began to walk again, Sora, a lost for words.

"I can be over more, and I can help your mother while your working with Professor Oak..." she said blushing more smiling at him. Sora smiled back, maybe this was a blessing in diguise, he thought to himself.

"I'd like that...." he said as they arrived at Daisy's home 20 minutes later. Daisy walked up the steps to her home and turned to wave at him, a sweet smile on her face,

"Daisy..." he said smiling as she disappeared into her home. A smile on his face since he was told his application couldn't be accepted.

He would walk into hi home and place the food on the table. "I'm home" Sora said looking in the kitchen for his mother. His mother would turn and look at him, a smile on her face, her long black hair and mature figure, you'd never guess she gets ill easily.

"Welcome home Sora..." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh you brought home.... chicken and steak?" she said utterly surprised.

"You can thank Daisy for that..." he said sitting down getting his mother and himself plates and a cup as they sat down for dinner.

"Oh sweetie.... I'm sorry about you not being able to travel and becoming a trainer..." His mother said, in the sincerest way.  
"Don't worry about it.... theres always next year..." he said as they began to eat. His mother would smile at him. "At least... you can spend time with Daisy now..." she would say smiling at him.

Sora looked up at her. "Daisy came by, and offered to help around the place after D left to go on his journey....".

It was a discussion Sora wanted to talk about all throughout the night, but there comes a time where one must sleep, and be at work.

The happy night was followed by a fustrating morning where Sora stood behind professor Oak in his lab, with D and Leaf just entering, D, looking his best in his all black outfit, with his spikey golden hair and cocky attitude, oh how Sora just wanted to drop kick him. Leaf on the other hand, wore that hat that she always wore, with her long brown hair ande light blue outfit and miniskirt, with those socks practically up to her knees.

"Well then, this is the event you've been waiting for... since I started my speech an hour ago.... the Pokemon selection..." Professor Oak said standing firm and proud. D would smirk and folds his arms looking over to Leaf. "Go on Leaf... chose your Pokemon..." he would say.

Sora looked at D with somewhat disgust, he knew D's ploy, he was planning to chose the stronger of what Leaf's Pokemon was weak to.

Each Pokemon has a weakness, in this case, the three choices or Bulbasaur, a grass type, Charmander, a fire type, and Blastoise, a Water type. Element wise, Grass is weak to fire, but strong against water, fire was strong against grass but weak to water and water was strong against fire but weak to water, of course other elements can affect this circle of strength.

Leaf looked over the Pokemon carefully, and finally decided. "I choose... Bulbasaur..." she said pointing to the Bulbasaur Pokeball. a Pokeball is a msall technological orb that can hold a Pokemon, and make them easier to travel with, they can also contains the Pokemon if the Pokemon goes beserk. They come in various Model, a Pokeball is the most basic of capturing.

Sora, snickered as he took Bulbasaur down from the shelf. "Hehe... tentacles...." no more then a second later a fist came over Sora's head from Professor Oak. "Mind out of the gutter Sora...." he said taking Bulbasaur and giving it to Leaf.

"Heh... well I know who I'm chosing..." D said pointing to Charmander, acting as though he knew from the start what he was going to chose.

"I expected as much" Sora mumbled to himself taking down the Charmander Pokeball and giving it to D.

"Er hem, now then, unfortunatley... the Pokedexes I had planned to give you aren't complete, therefore!" Professor Oak said as he lef the two new trainers outside, the families of Leaf, and D's sister, who would be smiling at Sora.

Sora would smile and attempt to wve back. "Hey Sis! I've got the strongest one of them all!" D said stepping in Sora's veiw of Daisy and vice versa.

D would walk over to Daisy twirling the Pokeball on his finger like a bsketball, Sora never wanted to throw a rock at D's head so badly in his life.

"Oh come now D, every Pokemon is as equal as they can be" she would say as Daisy began to walk back to her house with D.

Sora would sigh and watch them walk away, as he walked away, he would notice Daisy would continue talking to D, holding an arm behind her back, holding up a "V" sign with her hand, intended for Sora to notice. Sora smiled again, his stomach settling, remembering that it didn't matter wether or not he was going on a journey, because Daisy would be there with him, together, no D.

An hour had passed since the two trainer had left the safety of Pallet Town and journeyed toward Viridian City. The clock would tic away, having not given any work from the Professor, the clock just ticked and ticked, he wanted to go home, see his home, see his mother, and see Daisy. Suddenly the hand stuck the hour, and a pidgey sound chriped from the clock, Sora looked at the lone Pokeball, on the shelf, a Squirtle who's time for adventure haden't come yet.

Sora would take off his work clothes and picked up his bag to go home, before walking out the door he would glance back at the Squirtle egg.

"Next time buddy..." Sora said beginning to walk out the door, but before he could exit, he bumped into Professor Oak. Sora looked up at the Professor, who simply smiled at Sora.

"Oh Sora.... I honestly didn't want to do it infront of D, I do apologize..." Professor Oak said walking over to the lone Pokeall and picking it up looking at it.

"In my day, I was such a serious trainer... these Pokemon are mementos of my old friends who've recently since passed, they're offspring as it where....". Professor Oak said rememebring his days as a trainer with his faithful Pokemon.

"I remember..." Sora said, he had been on duty then Professor Oak's Venusaur and Charizard had passed away, Blastoise had been gone before Sora arrived at Oak's lab.

"Sora.... I.... pulled some strings..." Oak said looking back at Sora with determination in his eyes.

Sora heard those words and looked back surprised.

"You did what?" he asked.

"I pulled some strings... your application went through this morning, the final paperworks will be in this week and I can fill them in for you.... Sora... you're legally a Pokemon trainer..." Professor Oak said with a smile on his face again.

Sora dropped his bag looking back, his face in total aw.

"But Sora... before you say anything, bare in mind... you won't be by your mother's side, I won't be able to help you in a crisis... I've talked to my Gradndaughter Daisy, and she'll still keep to her promise to help your mother out... I don't know and you don't know when you'll see your mother again, but I can promise that your mother will get my financial support as well as Daisy's assistance.." Oak said.

"No... I can earn money from battles... and send them back here so my mother can afford the things she wants and needs..." Sora said walking over the the Professor, as he walked over to the Professor, the Pokeball was handed to Sora, who looked down on it, with exctement in his eyes, as though staring at a nugget.

"Go on Sora... get to know him" Oak said, anxious. Sora nodded.

"Squirtle! I choose you!" Sora said throwing the Pokeball, the ball would burst open, a flash of light shot out, as a tiny turquoise pokemon would stand there, with with shiny black eyes, a yellow belly and a brown shell.

Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, a Water Pokemon, Sora's Pokemon. It looked around and strecthed a bit before turning to see the new Trainer. "Squirtle!" the tiny turtle said waving its arm at Sora, Sora would pick it up, hugging it.

"Oh man, you and me, we're gonna show the world who's the boss!" Sora said holding Squirtle up, the Squirtle, equally happy.

Sora began to run out the door, with Squirtle clinging to the back of his head.  
"Thank you Professor! I'll be back to bid you farewell!" Sora said waving back, Oak smiled waving back.

As he ran outside, he would be greeted by none other then Daisy, who stood there, smiling, at him, almost teary eyed.

"Sora..." Daisy said walking up to him.

"Daisy, I..." Sora spoke but before he could say anything, Daisy leaned up and kissed Sora. Squirtle glared for a second, then pulls its head into it's shell, still clinging to Sora's head.

"Don't.... don't second think it... this is... your chance..... go after D, and become what you always dreamed... a Champion..." she saidhugging him, as so he wouldn't see her try to cry, the thought of Sora not being there upsetted her greatly.

"Daisy.... I promise... I'll be back.... with D, and the money I send will make my Mother all better, and when I get back, I won't fear D anymore... we'll be together, I promise...".

Several hours later, the young trainer walked to the edge of town. He would turn to look back at his Mother, who found the energy to see him off, Diasy, and Professor Oak, smiling at him. Sora put a rap cap on, looking on the long "Route 1", full of wild Pokemon, waiting.

"Sora!" Daisy would call to him, Sora turned back to look at Daisy.

"I"ll be here..." she said giving him her ever so present smile.

"Please... be careful dear..." his mother said as she went up and hugged him, in tears that her son was leaving to be on his own.

"Don't be a stranger now, send letters often..." Professor Oak said.

"I promise..." Sora said.

Before anymore emotion could be exchanged, Sora got into sprinting position, and took a long dash into the wooded area or Route 1.

END Chapter 1

next:

Chapter 2: "The 50 Year Old Dream"

Pokemon introduced in this Chapter:

Bulbasaur:

.net/wiki/Bulbasaur_(Pok%C3%A9mon)

Charmander:

.net/wiki/Charmander_(Pok%C3%A9mon)

Squirtle:

.net/wiki/Squirtle_(Pok%C3%A9mon)


End file.
